Shizukana Town Training
As the rays of sun sneak their way into the window sliding in and showering the household in a majestic yellow light, reflecting the house beautifully. Inside a boy awakes and stands. The boy eagerly runs outside ignoring the others in the house. "Chibusa...Koibito. You better not die." Seikatsu said sadly. Behind him walking out of the house a girl, taller than Seikatsu yet her face was kinder and smoother than his. She was much more calm, as she walked out of the house she stood beside Seikatsu alarming him. Seikatsu jumped into the sky as Lisa placed her hand on his shoulder. He soon fell to the ground calmly and gently staring angrily at Lisa. "Don't sneak up on me, girl." Seikatsu said angrily. Lisa quickly stared into his eyes. "They'll be alright." Lisa said maturely. They both than felt a presence hovering above them. They both then turned slowly looking at the top of the house. The sun blinded them from the figure jumping down from the house and falling to the ground with a thud! ''The figure than made his way to Seikatsu and Lisa. "Shikai...use it" Kami said quietly as he slowly brought his hand to Seikatsu face. With his hand in Seiaktsu's face he closed his hand forming a fist and his index finger quickly extended from his fist and tapped the head of Seikatsu. Seikatsu then felt a overpowering power intruding into Seikatsu body. He then looked up unable to breathe he looked over his shoulder at Lisa, seeing her kneeling on the ground holding her chest in agony. He then angrily looked into the eyes of Kami. "Bas....bas..." Seikatsu was unable to finish as he felt himself fall to the ground, looking at his hand before he fell realizing that he was drenched in blood. Kami then walk away peacefully, he then sat on a rock patiently awaiting the boy to once again regain conciosuness. "Hell....hell you do that for" Seikatsu said as he brought himself to his feet. "Hell wrong with you!" Seikatsu shouted suprisingly. Kami suprised look up at Seiaktsu shocked at the young boy who was now standing up. "Amazing" Kami said slowly to himself as he looked at the boy. Seikatsu then ran toward Kami angrily pulling out his Zanpatkou and slicing toward Kami with all of his remainding might. Lisa then appeared from behind Seiaktsu grabbing his chest, stopping him from advancing forward. Lisa struggling to hold back Seiaktsu was flabberghasted at Seikatsu strenght. Kami sat in the rock amazed as he stared deeply into Seikatsu'e eyes looking at a very evil and powerful presence. Kami then frowned as he wanted to avoid this situation, a hollow. Seikatsu then retreated along with Lisa. Lisa then glanced at Kami and quickly realized what he wanted. Lisa then nodded as she grabbed Seiaktsu Zanpaktou and placed it on his lap. "Meditate..Seikatsu" Lisa said taking in deep breaths as she knew that she would have to help him later on. Seikatsu then sat, his legs crossed with his Zanpaktou in his lap. Confusingly yet willingly he did as told by Lisa and apparently Kami. Seikatsu then blacked out ignoring the outside world. The sun shining the wind blowing about and even the wounds on his body only looking ahead. Seiaktsu then heard Kami's voice echo in his ears. "Jinzen" he said calmly. Seikatsu then entered a new world. The sky was a hellish brown and red, the sky was charcoaled and scorched all around. Fires started randomly and burns left along the paved road. The burnt road led to a young lady wearing a black overcoat and black leggings. She has white hair and fiery red eyes. "Finally" said the young woman exhasutedly as she walked down the scorched road toward Seikatsu. "Zan..zanpa...you're my Zanpaktou right?" Seikatsu said innocently. As Seikatsu talked the young lady sped up coming closer and closer to him. She was then in his face looking down on the kneeling Seikatsu. "You aren't worthy of using a lady like me to her full potential..little boy." Seikatsu Zanpatkou said angrily. Seikatsu then opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as his own Zanpaktou stuck her fist into her masters shoulder. "Unworthy" she repeated. As Seikatasu suprisingly grabbed hold of his Zanpaktou's wrist. "Dammit. Hell you doin' " Seikatsu said struggling to remove her hand. She then lifted and threw Seikatsu effortlessly throwing him back and hitting the ground. "A beautiful woman like me forced to watch over you. You want to learn a new move right?" She said sexily. "You gotta prove it to me" She said once again now darkly as a cloud of red surrounded Seikatsu and her voice echoed all around the helpless boy. Seikatsu then stood up holding his shoulder up in agony. "You know I can't tell if you hittin' on me are tryin' to kill me." Seikatsu said jokingly as he looked around confusingly hiding his pain. "You're not strong enough for Jinzen. To weak." Seikatsu's Zanpaktou said revealing herself as she shook her head disapprovingly. "This technique is so that you may learn a new technique, but someone like you. You ain't capable of using my power, misusing me, its disgusting." She said angrily. "Misusing ya. To weak." Seikatsu repeated in his head over and over again. Seikatsu was then overcome. A evil presence surrounded him, berated him in his head with familiar word. "First fresh drop" the voice echoed annoyingly. A annyoed Seikatsu then charged off headstrong at his Zanpaktou, ready for battle. Seikatsu then stopped as the voices did only inches away from his Zanpatkou as the roaring sound of a red gunpowder circlced around them violently. She then kissed him passionately. As she broght herself back she admitted. "I've always liked you, but if you want to use me, than you gotta beat me." she then jumped back into the sky floating above Seikatsu. "If you beat me I'll teach you a new technique for your Shikai...understand." she said sexily speaking to her master. "Yeah" Seikatsu said still confused about the kiss. He then jumped up facing his Zanpaktou. "Perish" he said as he gained two seperate katanas. Seikatsu then sliced at his Zanpaktou which was countered with her sword. She then hit Seikatsu in the forhead, berating him for using her so wildly. "Dumbass, you can't just swing a lady around like that. Be gentle." she said with confidence. Seikatsu then jumped back and then forward again colliding his sword with hers. "Don't take me so lightly. If I have to beat you to become strong. That's what the hell I'm gonna do" Seikatsu said passionately as he looked into her eyes. "hah..you gotta be kiddin' me." Seikatsu's Zanpaktou said looking back at him. "Matter a fac' I'll use the new technique to finish you off quicklly." she admitted a whirlwind of gunpowder then surrounded Seikatsu and herself. It then began to cave in as she vanished leaving Seikatsu to suffer the affects of the incoming attack. Seikatsu now unable to escape flew upward as his own sword vanished, protecting him a red cloud of gunpowder. "Nobi" Seikatsu shouted. "That your name right Hiiro Nobi. Well Nobi teach me that new move" Seikatsu shouted form above the sky down at Nobi. "Gimme that new power now" Seikatsu said as he pointed his hand hilt in hand at Nobi. The cloud of gunpowder followed his movements mimicing this a coming at Nobi. To counter she did the same blocking with her own gunpowder. "Do better than that" Nobi said shyly as she blushed and winked comically at Seikatsu, angering the young boy. Seikatsu then pointed both the hilt in one hand and his katana in another at Nobi. Several flashed then flew by all directed at Nobi. She was then engulfed in a large upward tornado like explosion much to Seikatsu dismay. "Damn" Seikatsu said suprisingly unaware of this new technique, unaware of his yellow eyes. Nobi then fell to the ground in pain after being lifted by the fiery tornado attack launched by Seikatsu blade. She then frowned once again as she felt the evil presence behind Seikatsu. :::::: ''Human World "You think he's alright" Lisa said to Kami as she sat down on a couch inside the house. Kami then frowned as he stared out a window to see Seikatsu already standing practicing with his two katanas. Kami and Lisa then walked outside confronting Seikatsu. Kami then nodded at Lisa as they both stood in front of Seiaktsu. "You know, you're a hollow right? Lisa questioned Seiaktsu. Seikatsu with a puzzled yet understading look on his face replied defensivly. "Wha-- what the hell you talkin bout' huh?" Seikatsu replied angrily. "Get that hollow crap outta here. Don't need it don't want it." Seikatsu said now much more angry remembering how his mother and father died at the hands of a hollow. Kami then walked back into the house leaving the rest to Lisa. Lis then placed her hand over her face summoning a hollow mask to her suprising Seikatsu. "I'm a hollow. You have hollow powers, and you must learn to control them." Lisa said in a hollow voice ignoring what Seikatsu had previously just said. Lisa ten brought her Zanpatkou to Seikatsu neck. "Don't get eaten" Kami then interuppeted befoer walking into the house. "Think Okuri, when did you first gain these powers" Kami said as he walked back into the house closing the door slowly behind him. Lisa then faced Seiaktsu as the two were ready for battle. Lisa then removed her mask and began to clarify to what Kami previously had said. "Listen you obtained Fullbring powers from that hollow that attacked your mother. Traces of that hollow remained within you while she was preganant. So I'm guessing when you became a shinigami traces of those hollow powers stayed with you and cotinued to grow as you grew. If you let them they will overpower you. I watched you battle the espada, he is the reason why you have hollow powers" Lisa continued. " During your fight with the Segunda espada.....you gained a hollow mask. You went beserk, your power overpowered the espada. It's ironic, you killed the espada because he had given you hollow powers." Lisa said as she looked at Seiaktsu awaiting a reply. ".....shut up" Seikatsu said looking up at Lisa desperate for answers and visibly his sadness and confusion could be seen. Lisa then came to Seikatsu side touching his shoulder she repeated herself. "Don't get eaten" Seikatsu then nods. Lisa than whispers into Seikatsu ear. He then nods again. Seikatsu then falls to the ground peacefully for what awaits him will change his entire life. Seikatsu then enters his inner world once again. "Hollow come out.....come out now!" Seikatsu shouted furiously into the sky as he was once again entering a barren landscape ruined by wildifre and given a bleak brown sky. A voice could then be heard ringing inside Seikatsu head. "Drop of Blood...drop of blood.....drop of blood!!!" A voice said excitedly. "Hello Okuri boy" the voice said again this time much more devishly. "ME" Seikatsu then turned looking at a figure resembling Seikatsu Okuri wallked from behind. darkish blue hair and peircing yellow eyes. A darkish yet pale face, uncaring and intimidating look of death on his face. A eagerness to slaughter anything in the way. "Seiaktsu!" he said this time lowering his arms revealing two katanas out of his sleeve. Seikatsu readied himself. They both crouched at the same time, both ready yet the reflection is more pugnacious more deadly. "Y-you're my hollow" Seiaktsu said fearfully. "Helll yeah, frady cat" Hollow Seikatsu said proudly. "I heard you beat that girl. I'm not her. I'm stronger, and I'm gonna kill ya!" he said throwing a katana at Seikatsu. Seikatsu then parried the attack with his sword sending the attacking blade into the sky. "Nice" Hollow Seikatsu said before gesturing his hand downward making the blade swing down slicing Seikatsu shoulder in a down motion sending him crashing to the ground below, his shoulder bleeding. "Ya I'm your hollow, but when I beat your ass. I'l be in control. You here me boy!" Hollow Seikatsu said swinging his arm back and forth once again throwing the katana forward for another attack. The sword then flew at a cloud of dust and as the sword made contact Hollow Seikatsu began to laugh. As the dust cleared Seikatsu was stabbed by the sword in the chest. Seikatsu then gripped the blade removing it with his hand. "You know, you piss me off. You think you can control me. You're just a scared little kid. Scared of my power" Hollow Seikatsu said vanishing. Seiaktsu searched around frantically moving his head all around. A sword then came from the sky aimed at Seiaktsu. Seikatsu then jumped backward, the sword then slashed into the ground. "Me scared of you" Seiaktsu said timidly. Seiaktsu then began to speak and was brutally cut off by the attacker. "Hell yeah!" Hollow Seikatasu said jumpind down from the sky swinging both katanas in a cirlular motion. He then stopped as he crouched in front of the shocked Seikatsu. "You need me to be strong. You're just to damn weak" Hollow Seikatsu then looked into Seikatsu eyes. "I haven't even used that shikai yet" he taunted. " come on..use yours" Seikatsu then jumped back skidding against the ash that stained the ground. "Fine" Seikatsu said calmly. Seikatsu right katana then vanished leaving the hilt. Seikatsu then pointed hthe hilt at Hollow Seikatsu. "Go!" he shouted commanding a red cloud of gunpowder toward his foe. Hollow Seikaktsu then began to laugh as the gunpowder surrounded him creatind a wall of gunpowder around him. "What the hell is funny?!" Seikatsu shouted puzzled. Hollow Seikatsu then walked through the gunpowder. "You're still weak" He then brough his hand up revealing a hilt. "My Zanpaktou is better than yours" he said laughing loudly and darkly. He then pointed both the hilt and katana at Seiaktsu. He was then shrouded in a tornado of dark fire. "Damn" Seikatsu said bitterly as he was tossed around in the sky like a rag doll, being cut so fast that it couldn't be seen, and then dropping to the ground in anguish. "During the fight with Nou and even in the the fight you had with that girl. I was..there. You need my power or you'll die. You're just to weak to win by yourself" Hollow Seikatsu said tormenting Seikatsu. Seikatsu then used his arms to bring himself up, angered. He then tried to speak was immediately stopped as Hollow Seikatsu vanished and reappeared in front of Seikatsu. "Weak" Hollow Seiaktsu then kicked Seikatsu into the air, and then followed him kicking him highed and higher. Seikatsu was coughing blood. "You wanna stop" Hollow Seiaktsu said taunting Seikatsu. He then stopped grabbing the back of Seiaktsu neck and tossing him down into the ground. Hollow Seikatsu then pointed the hilt at Seikatsu controlling a gang of gunpowder at Seikatsu. As the gunpowder surrounded the defeated Seikatsu the hollow began to talk. "This the end". He then flew to the ground standing above Seikatsu who was laying stomach down on the ground stuggling to move, or even respond. Hollow Seikatsu then flicked his wrist, commanding the gunpowder to lift Seikatsu up high into the air and slam him back down viciously repeating this three more times until it threw Seikatsu into a rock. Crushing the rock to rubble. Hollow Seikatsu then frowned displeased with how the fight was going. "You don't satisfy my hunger. I'll kill you and take control." Hollow Seikatsu said as he he sliced the air with his katana sending sparks of fire at the gunpowder that former around the defeated Seikatsu. It then exploded, A wide large explosion forming a ball of fire around Seikatsu burninig his clother, his will to fight and nearly killing the young warrior. As smoke rose to the air from Seikatsu burned body, the ground around him lay burned and scorched all over. Seikatsu stand half dead but still standing and smiling and crying. "To weak its disgusting" Hollow Seikatsu said outraged. He then walked over to Seikatsu lifting his blade near the warriors neck laying it on his shoulder. Hollow Seikatsu then laughed bitterly and continued his onslaught finishing Seikatsu. Seikatsu then stopped the blade with his palm amazingly throwing back the hollow with one hand. Seikatsu then looked up still tears showered on his face he stared back at the hollow version of himself. "You're right" Seikatsu finally said. "I do need you, but no matter what you do, no matter what you say. I will kick your ass and save my friends" Seikatsu shouted using shunpo to appear in front of Hollow Seikatsu grabbing hold of the katana in his hand. Grabbing it firmly and tightly. "I'll kill ya you bastard" Seikatsu shouted filled with a reckless abandon of life itself and shouting in the hollows face. Before the hollow could respond the katana that Seikatsu hand grabbed on began to catch fire. The fire wildly spreading to Hollow Seiaktsu burning his palm and growing up until it enveloped his entire body. As the Hollow became nothing but dust and ash in the wind he spoke his final words. "You win this round boy. Listen, stay strong stay reckless and you'll see my again." Hollow Seiaktsu then laughed loudly as he vanished completely. Seikatsu then lay back on the ground tired from his battle. "Hell yeah" Seikatsu shouted powerfully. His voice different somehow darker. :::: Human World A large hollow in front of Kami and Lisa then explodes shattering into pieces only leaving Seikatsu standing. "Its over he won" Lisa said calmly. She was scratched all over, several cuts on her and breathing heavily. Kami then revealed himself. His coat was tattered and he had a single cut on his face. The house behind them lay in ruins destroyed from the previos battle. Seikatsu the fell to the floor in exhasution. "Not over yet" Kami said quietly unaware that Lisa had heard him but dismissed what he said. Lisa then ran to Seikatsu shaking him violently. "Hhh-hey Seikatsu was up" Lisa said stuttering and breathing heavily. Seikatsu then switched sides still laying down but now his face was to Lisa. "I feel power" Seikatsu said as his eyes became yellow. Seikatsu then jumped up as he felt a surge of strength flow through him. "I feel great!" he shouted. Kami then came to his side along with Lisa looking at the home they had just destroyed. "Get building" Kami said slowly vanishing from the area. :::: One week later.. A single week later Seikatsu walk outside of a newly built house. Much bigger than before, and as the moon light shine on the house Seikatsu looks up into the night sky. Seikatsu then grinned darkly thinking of his newfound power. Seikatsu then brought his palm to his face. A mask then former around Seikatsu's face. It was a chrysalis evil looking mask. "My power" Seikatsu said darkly. The future of Seikatsu s looking bleak. His powers have been realized and are being honed and perfected but what will the future hold for this young boy with these amazing new powers. Will he stay the same of will his entire world change?